LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room as Erin feeds Rose a piece of bacon) Erin: Is that good Rosie? Rose: Yeah! (Rose finishes off the bacon as Erin holds her close) Erin: So cute. Alex: She doing okay Erin? Erin: Yeah, she's doing really well! Rose: Just hungry was all. Alex: Well that's good to hear. Erin: Yeah. You doing okay over there Jack? Jack: Yeah I'm fine. Why? Erin: Didn't know if you were still jealous or not. Jack: Babe, you know I'm not gonna be jealous. I've gotten over all that. Erin: You sure? Jack: Positive. Rose: That's good! Alex: Erin, you seem really calm for some reason. Scott: Yeah. Why is that? Erin: Oh its thanks to Rosie over here. Izuku: How is Rose making you feel calm? Erin: Well... Alex put your hand on her. Alex: Huh? Erin: Just do it. Alex: Alright. (Alex puts his hand on Rose's head, overwhelmed with euphoria) Alex: Whoa....That's...really good actually. (Alex starts petting Rose's head) Alex: What the hell is this....? Erin: It's her power. Jack: Power? Izuku: What power? Erin: Come pet her and find out. (Jack walks up and pets Rose's belly, causing him to de-stress.) Jack: Wha....What the....? Alex: Yeah, you see? Jack: The hell....? This is amazing! (Jack continues petting Rose as he smiles) Jack: Dude, I could keep petting her for hours. Alex: Same here. Rose: This is getting a bit weird. Jack: Aww, it's not so bad Rosie. (Jack scratches Rose's tummy, causing her to giggle) Rose: H-Hey! That tickles! (Jack and Alex stop petting Rose) Alex: Wow.....What was that Erin? Erin: You guys remember where Zach took us? Uraraka: Oh yeah that pocket world of his. It was so blissful there, Erin: Well that place seemed to rubbed off on Rosie if you know what I mean. Alex: So, she makes people happy just by touching them? Erin: Basically any physical contact works. Jack: Wow! Mina: Oh! Can I feel? Denki: No let me! Charlie: Hey let me get some good feelings! Erin: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Slow down there guys! Rose: I'm not a stress ball! Erin: Yeah! Charlie: Awwww! Zulu: Come on Erin! Erin: She's not here to be stress relief! Rose: I'm a hero! Not a comforter! Foxtrot: Hey that power though could help out alot of people who suffered trauma out a lot. Tom: That is true. You could also help calm people down should they go crazy. Erin: Yeah! And she already likes being around people, so it could work out! Rose: Really? Alex: It might not seem like much, but it could help out. Rose: I did want to beat up bad guys like Erin does, but if I can make people feel better, I'm all for it. Erin: Yeah! At least for now you can- ???: Oh heeeeeroes!! (The Defenders all sit in silence) Alex: No way.... Omega: Is it really...? (Alex looks out the window to find Nova sitting outside) Nova: I know you're in there kiddies! Alex: Goddammit, It's Nova... Tom: What the hell does he want...? Izuku: Cause trouble I bet. Pearl: We should be careful. Don't want a repeat of last time. Erin: Yeah. *To Rose* Rose. Stay here. Rose: Okay. (Rose sits down on the couch as the heroes all head outside to meet Nova) Nova: Oh there you are! Jack: Yeah. We're here. Now go away. Nova: Oh but I just got here. Alex: Well you're welcome to stay if you want another ass kicking. Omega: I'll break your damn arms again if you don't leave kid. Nova: Jeez, so pushy! No wonder this city doesn't like Targhuls. Mina: Only reason the city doesn't like Targhuls is cause those idiots are P.A.T! Nova: Hey maybe they have a good point. (Mina tries to rush toward Nova but she's held back by the others) Erin: Just tell us what you want and go Nova. Nova: With pleasure. (Nova opens a portal that slowly begins sucking the heroes in) Alex: OH CRAP!! Jack: NOT AGAIN!! Nova: Goodbye heroes! I'll see you on the other side! (The heroes begin sliding toward the portal as a few are sucked inside) Alex: EVERYONE HOLD ON!! (Alex and the last of the heroes are sucked into the void as it closes. Nova then smirks as he leaves the house before it cuts to Rose alone in the house hearing the noise) Rose: Hm? (Rose looks out the window, finding nothing) Rose: Huh, weird. Well at least I got this whole house to myself now! (Rose sits down and looks around smiling before she becomes confused) Rose: But what should I do first? Hmm.... *Gasp* I got it! (Rose is seen pushing a chair over to the counter as she jumps up onto it and then onto the counter where she finds a box of cookies) Rose: I saw these yesterday when Erin fed me, but now that I'm alone I should be allowed to eat it. (Rose opens the box before she pours the cookies out onto the counter. She then crawls onto them and absorbs them) Rose: Mmmmm, yummy! (Rose looks inside the box, finding no more cookies as she looks sad) Rose: Oh well, there's more food lying here somewhere. (Rose puts the box down as she jumps from the counter. It then cuts to the heroes as they land in the snow of a frozen landscape in the middle of a blizzard. They all get up cold and shivering) Bakugo: GODDAMN THAT BASTARD AND HIS STUPID PORTALS!! Momo: W-W-Where did he s-s-send us??? Pearl: And why is it so c-c-c-c-cold!? Erin: Eh, it's not that cold. Alex: H-H-How are you n-not f-f-freezing Erin? Erin: Ice powers Alex. I'm immune to extreme cold. Jack: Y-You are wearing flip flops and a T-Shirt and you're not cold?! Erin: I mean, it's a little cold. Omega: Well w-w-where are we? Tom: Hang on I'll figure it out. (Tom begins to run a scan of the area as he tries to pin point they're location) Tom: What....? Alex: W-W-What is it? Tom: We're....in the city? Erin: Huh? How? Bakugo: You're bolts are lose! This isn't the city! Tom: No. They are not. And this is the city. Scott: It-It can't be! It was w-w-warm a few minutes ago! Tom: It has to be! Look! (The heroes notice several destroyed buildings covered in snow and ice) Erin: What the...? Alex: N-No way....! Tom: Yep, this is the city all right. Alex: B-B-But how? Uraraka: G-Guys? (The heroes all look to see a patrol of five soldiers walking down a street) Erin: Soldiers? Tom: Survivors most likely. Izuku: W-We should go check them out. Alex: A-Agreed. (The heroes all go toward the soldiers) Jack: Hey you guys! (The soldiers step closer as Jack begins to notice their armor, causing him to look on shocked) Jack: Oh no.... Alex: W-What? (The soldiers step out, revealing them as Shadow Soldiers) Shadow #1: Hey, you kids! Alex: S-Shadows? Erin: They seem different. Shadow #2: The hell are you all doing out? It's past curfew! Erin: Huh? Mina: C-Curfew? Shadow #1: What do you mean curfew?! Shadow #2: You're supposed to be in the camp by five! It's seven! Uraraka: C-Camp?? Tenya: What C-Camp? Shadow #2: The damn processing camp downtown! Alex: PROCESSING?! Shadow #1: Yeah dumbass! Now hurry up before we shoot you! Shadow #2: We are ordered to kill any loose refugees sir. Erin: What?! Shadow #1: *arms weapon* Yeah, you're right. Erin: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on now, you can't do this! Shadow #2: We can and we will. (The two Shadows aim at the heroes who are unable to defend themselves due to the cold) Alex: P-P-Please! (The two Shadows are then shot dead by an unknown force as a group of what appear to be a group of civilians armed with laser rifles and snow armor) Erin: Huh? ???: Hey! Alex: H-Hey, how're- ???: Take them down! Alex: Huh? (One of the civilians hit Alex in the face with his weapon, knocking him out as the other heroes are knocked out by more civilians) ???: Who are these kids? ???: HEY! THEY GOT SHADOWS WITH THEM! ???: Shoot them! ???: Hold it. (Another civilian wearing more cybernetic armor is seen approaching) ???: Don't hurt them. Bring them back to base, we'll talk to them there. ???: But sir they- ???: I said take them back. (The civilians all look at their leader before they put their weapons away) ???: Yes sir. (The civilians handcuff the heroes as they lift them up and put them inside of a few armored cars that soon drive off with them inside. It then cuts back to Rose sitting alone at home playing with her ball) Rose: *sigh*... (Rose throws the ball up but doesn't catch it as she slumps down into the couch) Rose: So boring without Erin here... (Rose looks out the door) Rose: Hmm... I wonder if I should check on X and the rest of my siblings? (Rose thinks about it) Rose: Yeah, sure. (Rose then goes up to the door, but finds that she can't reach the doorknob) Rose: Hmmm.... (Rose then tries reaching for the doorknob) Rose: Nnnnn! I'm starting to hate being so small! *Looks back at the room* Hmm.... Let's see. (Rose then finds a chair before she's soon seen pushing it over to the door) Rose: Let's try this. (Rose climbs up and manages to reach the doorknob) Rose: *gasp* There we go! (Rose turns the doorknob as she then goes to push the chair back. She then heads outside and close the door before walking out toward the nest door) Rose: X! Hey X! (X then sits atop the wall) X: Yeah? Rose: Have you seen Erin or Alex? X: Not today, why? Rose: They went outside to talk someone and they're gone. X: Oh. Well, maybe they just went out was all. Rose: Oh, well I- ???: Hey Rose! (Rose and X turn to find Emily approaching with her Targhul in her arms) Emily: What's up guys? Rose: Oh Emily! What're you doing here? Emily: Lenny wanted to come play with you Rose! Rose: Lenny? Emily: Yeah! That's what I decided to name him! Lenny: Hey... X... X: Hmm.. Still not much of a talker huh? Emily: Yeah, but that's okay. His time will come Rose: Hey Lenny! Has Emily been good to you? Lenny: Yes... Emily... Friend... Good food.... Rose: Well that's nice to hear! Emily: He's a bit of a troublemaker though. He likes nibbling on my neck a lot. Rose: Oh my! Doesn't that hurt? Emily: Actually it doesn't. Rose: But, isn't he- Emily: He's got no teeth yet Rose! Rose: So, there's no pain right? Emily: No, it just feels really weird though. X: Yeah that'll happen. Rose: Do you guys play games or anything? Emily: This kid's really into tickle fights for some reason. Says he likes making me happy. Rose: Huh. Weird. Emily: Yeah. But I still love him either way! Lenny: Love....you.... Emily: Awww! X: It does seem that you've grown closer together. Emily: Yeah. *Hugs Lenny* I just love Lenny to bits! (Rose smiles as Emily while she hugs Lenny. But Emily's smile changes to surprise) Emily: Le-Lenny no! *Pulls Lenny away* No nibbling right now! Lenny: … Sorry.... Emily: Oh is okay. I still love you. *To Rose* So Rose, you think Erin will be all right with you playing with Lenny? Rose: I don't know. They're not here right now. Emily: Why? Rose: They came out here to deal with some guy and just vanished. Emily: Really? Rose: Yeah. Emily: Huh, that's certainly weird. Well, I can look after you guys until they come back! Rose: Really? Emily: Yeah! I got nothing else to do today so why not? Rose: Great! Thanks Emily! Emily: No problem! Consider me your official baby sitter! Rose: Awesome! X: Well, I'll leave you all to it then. I got some nest work that needs done. Emily: Bye X! (X jumps down into the nest as the three walk into the house) Rose: So, what do you wanna do first? Emily: Well, I heard you guys got a beach here, is that right? Rose: Yeah, it's pretty fun. What does Lenny wanna do though? Emily: Not sure. You wanna do anything Lenny? Lenny: Uhhh...... Rose: Oh I know some games we can play! Lenny will love them! Lenny: Games...! Emily: All righty! Lead the way Rose! Rose: You guys ever play Hunter and Prey? Lenny: What's......that...? Rose: Players play as a hunter, and they're jobs is to hunt down the prey! Lenny: Oooh… Fun... How play...? Rose: Emily put him down please. (Emily puts Lenny down) Rose: Now. Run! Emily; Wait what? Rose: Run! You're the prey! Emily: Wait what's- Lenny: Prey...! Emily: OH NO! *Runs off* Rose: GET HER! Lenny: Emily... Prey... Rose: Yeah! (Rose and Emily chase after Emily, playing they're game of Hunters and Prey...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts